prowrestlingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hulk Hogan
Hulk Hogan (born August 11, 1953 as Terrence "Terry" Gene Bollea in Augusta, Georgia) is an American bodybuilder , wrestler and actor . In his 1980s, Bollea was the most respected and successful actor in Hulk Hogan 's business. His high popularity earned him guest appearances as well as leading roles in television series, TV shows and cinema films. From the mid-1990s, the popularity of Bollea began to decline, which is attributable to various scandals (steroids, resignations, court cases) in addition to sporting reasons. Nowadays, he is featured as a wrestler in various TV shows. Karriere Anfänge als Wrestler Vor seiner Wrestling-Karriere spielte Terry Bollea Baseball in Amateurvereinen und war Bassist in einigen Rockbands wie Ruckus und Infinity's End. Viele Wrestler, die in Florida auftraten, besuchten Bars, in denen er mit seinen Bands spielte. Seine beeindruckende Statur erregte die Aufmerksamkeit des damaligen Topwrestlers Jack Brisco und seines Bruders Jerry, die Bollea schließlich davon überzeugen konnten, es mit dem Wrestling zu versuchen. Bollea war schon seit seiner Kindheit ein Wrestlingfan und versuchte eifrig, seine Chance zu nutzen. Er trainierte fast zwei Jahre unter Hiro Matsuda. Am 19. August 1977 hatte Bollea schließlich sein erstes professionelles Match in Tallahassee (Florida) als The Super Destroyer gegen Brian Blair und durfte gleich ein Unentschieden erreichen. In seinen ersten Jahren konnte er einige regionale Titel gewinnen, darunter die Southeastern Heavyweight Championships der National Wrestling Alliance in Alabama und Tennessee. Höhepunkt war jedoch ein Match um den NWA World Heavyweight Championship gegen den damaligen Titelträger Harley Race, welches im Juni 1979 stattfand. World Wrestling Federation Am 13. November 1979 hatte Bollea sein Debüt in der World Wrestling Federation als Bösewicht und wurde von Vincent J. McMahon, dem damaligen Mehrheitseigner der WWF, als „The Incredible“ Hulk Hogan vorgestellt. Dabei bestritt Hogan in Allentown; Pennsylvania im Rahmen einer der Marathonaufzeichnungen der WWF gleich drei Matches. Er durfte dabei alle Kämpfe gewinnen und besiegte Harry Valdez im ersten, Paul Figueroa im zweiten und Ben Ortiz im dritten Match. Einen Monat später am 17. Dezember trat Hogan das erste Mal im Madison Square Garden auf und besiegte Ted DiBiase.thumb|200px|left|Hogan zu Beginn seiner Karriere Die spätere, offizielle Erklärung für seinen Kampfnamen „Hulk Hogan“ war, dass viele Hogan von der Statur her größer als Lou Ferrigno, den Star der bekannten Fernsehserie „The Incredible Hulk“, einschätzten. Daher der Name „Hulk“. Der Name Hogan resultiert daraus, dass McMahon ihn auch als harten Kämpfer und Arbeiter mit einem irischen Hintergrund darstellen wollte. Später wurde eine Abmachung mit Marvel Comics getroffen, um den Namen „Hulk” benutzen zu dürfen. Im Februar 2005 sicherte sich Bollea selbst die Rechte für den Namen „Hulk Hogan”. In seiner ersten Zeit dort kämpfte Hogan gegen Bob Backlund, „Mr. USA” Tony Atlas und gegen André the Giant, dem er im Laufe seiner Karriere noch öfter gegenüberstehen sollte. Hogan und André kämpften am 9. August 1980 in einem historischen Match vor 36.295 Fans im Shea Stadium in Flushing Meadows, welches Teil einer WWF-Veranstaltung namens Showdown At Shea war. 1981 bot ihm Sylvester Stallone die Teilnahme in seinem Film „Rocky III – Das Auge des Tigers“ an. Hogan wollte diese Gelegenheit nutzen, da er darauf spekulierte, dass der Film seinen Bekanntheitsgrad und damit auch seine Verdienstmöglichkeiten erhöhen könnte. Als Hogan das Angebot annahm, hätte er, nach den damaligen Branchenregeln, seinen Arbeitgeber vorher um Erlaubnis fragen müssen. Als McMahon von der Abmachung zwischen Hogan und dem Filmstudio hörte, folgte daher als Reaktion darauf Hogans Entlassung aus der WWF. American Wrestling Association Nach dem Abdrehen des Films Das Auge des Tigers, gab Hogan sein Debüt in der American Wrestling Association, die vom früheren 9-fachen AWA World Heavyweight Champion und 2-fachen NCAA Champion Verne Gagne betrieben wurde. Hogans erstes AWA-Match dort fand am 1. August 1981 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin statt, wo er Tony Leone und Chuck Greenlee in einem Handicap Match besiegen sollte. In der AWA spielte Hogan zunächst weiterhin seine Rolle als Bösewicht, welchen er schon in der WWF zum Besten gab. Die AWA-Fans reagierten jedoch völlig anders auf diese Figur, da das Publikum nicht genug von diesem großgewachsenen und muskulösen Wrestler bekommen konnte. So waren die AWA-Booker schon bald dazu gezwungen, Hogan zum Face. Am 28. Mai 1982 feierte der Film Das Auge des Tigers in den Kinos Premiere. Hogans Rolle in dem Film war Thunderlips: der ultimative Mann, ein eitler, egoistischer Pro-Wrestler, der gegen die Stallone-Figur Rocky Balboa in einem Benefizkampf Wrestler gegen Boxer antrat. Die Rolle brachte Hogan die Beachtung internationaler Medien ein, wodurch sein Bekanntheitsgrad einen Höhepunkt erreichte, den kein professioneller Wrestler vor ihm je erlangt hatte. Dies war der Anfang der Bewegung, die heute Hulkamania genannt wird. New Japan Pro Wrestling Während dieser Phase seiner Karriere kämpfte Hogan nicht nur für die AWA oder anderen US-amerikanischen Promotionen, sondern trat auch erfolgreich bei New Japan Pro Wrestling auf. Die japanischen Zuschauer gaben ihm den Spitznamen „Ichiban“ (Nummer Eins). Das erste Mal tauchte Hogan bereits am 23. Mai 1980 in Japan auf, während er noch bei der WWF unter Vertrag stand. In den folgenden Jahren kam er immer wieder zu Touren ins Land und trat dabei gegen Wrestler wie Tatsumi Fujinami und Abdullah the Butcher an. Hogans Kämpfe in Japan waren vorwiegend von traditionellen Haltegriffen und Manövern geprägt, was sich erheblich von dem kraftbasierten Kampfstil unterschied, welchen die Fans in den USA von ihm gewohnt waren. Am 2. Juni 1983 wurde Hogan in Japan der erste internationale Wrestling Grand Prix Turniersieger, als er die japanische Wrestlingikone Antonio Inoki im Finale eines 10-Mann-Turniers mit Talenten aus der ganzen Welt besiegte. Hogan und Inoki arbeiteten auch als Partner zusammen und gewannen das prestigeträchtige MSG Tag League-Turnier in zwei aufeinander folgenden Jahren (1982 und 1983). Hogans Popularität in Japan führte schließlich dazu, das er dort sogar ein Musikalbum aufnahm, welches ein Vorgänger der „Rock' n' Wrestlin' Connection” der World Wrestling Federation Mitte der 80er war. Rückkehr in die WWF Hogan war für die AWA als Face ein riesiger Kassenschlager und Publikumsmagnet, wurde aber 1983 von dem neuen Besitzer der WWF, Vince McMahon abgeworben.thumb|200px|right|Hulk Hogan in typischer Pose Ein Grund für die Rückkehr dürfte wohl darin gelegen haben, dass Hogan immer mehr von der Backstagepolitik der AWA frustriert war, da diese ihn vom Gewinn des AWA World Heavyweight Championship fern hielt. Bei zwei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten konnte Hogan den AWA Championship vom Heel-Champion Nick Bockwinkel erringen, musste ihn aber jedes Mal wegen vorgeschobener Formalitäten wieder zurückgeben. Dies war eine gängige Vorgehensweise im Geschäft, speziell in Ligen, die kleiner und weniger lukrativ als die AWA waren, um die Publikumsreaktionen vorherzusagen, wenn ein Wrestler den anderen das nächste Mal besiegen sollte. Im Frühling 1983 wandte die AWA bei einer Show in Minneapolis die gleiche Strategie wieder an. Aber dieses Mal hatte AWA-Chef Verne Gagne die Reaktion der Fans völlig unterschätzt. Nach der gleichen Vorgehensweise war die Unruhe unter den Fans dermaßen groß, dass nur eine Lautsprecherdurchsage von Hogan persönlich eine Eskalation der Lage verhinderte. Im April 2005 wurden die umstrittenen Urteile von der AWA-Direktion offiziell zurückgenommen – fast 15 Jahre nach dem Ende der großen AWA-Veranstaltungen. Hogan wurde damit nachträglich zum offiziellen zweifachen ehemaligen AWA World Champion gekürt. Am 3. Januar 1984 kehrte Hogan zur WWF zurück, indem er bei einer Aufzeichnung Bob Backlund vor einer Attacke der Wild Samoans beschützte, welche zu dritt auf Backlund losgingen. Ein paar Wochen später, am 23. Januar, gewann Hogan das erste Mal den WWF-Titel, als er den Iron Sheik im Madison Square Garden besiegen durfte. Aufstieg zum Superstar McMahon hatte die Promotion von seinem Vater abgekauft und weitete sie mit der Zeit in ein landes- und weltweites Unternehmen aus. Hogan hatte durch sein unverwechselbares Charisma einen großen Anteil daran und wurde zum populärsten Wrestler seiner Zeit. Sein Outfit aber auch seine Gestik erinnerten dabei stark an Superstar Billy Graham, welcher als einer der ersten Superstars des Wrestling galt. Hogan färbte sich ebenso wie dieser seine Haare blond und trug ein Bandana als Kopfbedeckung. Außerdem wurde dafür gesorgt, dass Hogans Karriere von verschiedenen Legenden umrankt war, um seinen Namen noch mehr zu hypen. So besaß er damals angeblich die größten austrainierten Oberarme (ca. 60 cm) weltweit. Hogan selbst nannte seine Arme deswegen „24-inch pythons” (vgl. Graham: 22-inch pythons). Hogans Kleidung war für gewöhnlich in den Farben gelb und rot gehalten. Als Heel jedoch trug er schwarz und weiß. Hogan spielte die Rolle des ehrlichen, couragierten Helden und forderte vor allem die jüngeren Zuschauer seiner Hulkamaniacs dazu auf, „zu trainieren, ihre Gebete zu sprechen und Vitamine zu sich zu nehmen“. Hogan blieb vier Jahre lang Champion und verteidigte seinen Titel unter anderem gegen André the Giant, „Mr. Wonderful“ Paul Orndorff, Rowdy Roddy Piper, King Kong Bundy, was dabei regelmäßig für Rekordzuschauerzahlen in den Hallen, im Fernsehen und bei PPV-Käufen sorgte. Darüber hinaus agierte Hogan in einer Folge der bekannten Show „Saturday Night Live“ als Co-Gastgeber und bekam auf CBS seine eigene Cartoon-Serie (Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n Wrestling). Am 31. März 1985 fand die allererste Wrestlemania-Veranstaltung im Madison Square Garden statt. Hulk Hogan bestritt dabei den Hauptkampf, welcher ein Tag Team Match war. Sein Partner war Mr. T, welcher, ebenfalls wie Hogan, seit seiner Rolle im Rocky-Film Das Auge des Tigers große Popularität genoss. Als Gastringrichter fungierte die Box Legende Muhammed Ali. Wrestlemania III 1987 setzte am 29. März 1987 im Pontiac Silverdome in Pontiac einen neuen Zuschauerrekord für alle Wrestlingveranstaltungen. Offiziell 93.173 Fans sahen, wie Hogan den WWF World Heavyweight Championship gegen André the Giant verteidigte. Das Match wurde nach Meinung vieler Fans zum berühmtesten in Hogans ganzer Karriere. Ein Höhepunkt dabei war sicherlich der Bodyslam, mit dem es Hogan gelang, den 245 kg schweren Franzosen auszuheben, was noch keinem Wrestler vor ihm gelungen war. Der Kampf wurde als endgültige „Wachablösung“ zwischen einem der größten Stars der 70er und dem größten Star der 80er angesehen. Später gab Hogan zu, sich bei der Ausführung des Bodyslam verletzt zu haben. Am 5. Februar 1988 verlor Hogan jedoch den WM-Titel an André bei NBCs The Main Event in extrem kontroverser Art und Weise dank eines Verwirrspiels, indem der „Million Dollar Man” Ted DiBiase die Zwillingsbrüder Earl und Dave Hebner als Ringrichter vertauschte. Nach dem Match übergab André den Titel an DiBiase, um laut Storyline die geschäftliche Abmachung der beiden perfekt zu machen. Als Resultat daraus wurde der Titel des WWF-Champions das dritte Mal in seiner 25-jährigen Geschichte vakant. Macho Man Randy Savage gewann den Titel einen Monat später in einem Turnier bei Wrestlemania IV. Hogan, Savage und dessen Managerin Miss Elizabeth wurden zu einem Team gemacht und The Mega Powers genannt. Randy Savage spielte dabei eine hilfreiche Rolle in der Entwicklung von Hogans Charakter. Die Mega Powers wurde jedoch bald wieder aufgelöst, um den erneuten Titelwechsel vorzubereiten. Man schrieb eine Fehdenstoryline zwischen Hogan und Savage, die mit Hogans zweitem Titelgewinn am 2. April 1989 bei Wrestlemania V endete.thumb|200px|left|Hulk Hogan Anfang der 1990er Während seiner zweiten Regentschaft als WWF-Titelträger, welche ungefähr ein Jahr dauerte, drehte Hogan seinen ersten eigenen Film, welcher unter dem Namen „No Holds Barred” (dt. „Der Hammer“) gezeigt wurde. Die Filmfigur von Bollea, welche stark an die Figur Hulk Hogan angelehnt war, muss sich dabei im Ring einem schier übermächtigen Gegner namens Zeus stellen, welcher vom ehemaligen Basketballprofi und Schauspieler Thomas „Tiny“ Lister Jr. verkörpert wurde. Lister, welcher ebenfalls wie Hogan über eine beeindruckende Physis verfügte, trat in der Folgezeit auch als Wrestler in der WWF auf, als auf Grundlage des Kinostreifens eine Fehde zwischen Hogan und seinem filmischen Gegenpart Zeus inszeniert wurde, welche Hogan gewinnen sollte. Ebenfalls während seiner zweiten Titelregentschaft gewann Hogan 1990 das Royal Rumble Match. Bei Wrestlemania VI am 1. April 1990 musste er dann aber den Titel an den damaligen Intercontinental Champion Ultimate Warrior abgeben. Es war das erste Mal nach über sieben Jahren, dass Hogan gepinnt wurde. Besonders ungewöhnlich war bei dem Titelkampf die Tatsache, dass beide Wrestler als Faces antraten. Um zu pausieren, wurde Hogan von Earthquake laut Storyline verletzt, kehrte schließlich beim Summerslam 1990 zurück und bestritt gegen Earthquake über einige Monate hinweg eine Reihe von Matches. In der Zeit des zweiten Golfkrieges Anfang der neunziger Jahre kämpfte Hogan am 24. März 1991 bei Wrestlemania VII gegen den als Irak-Sympathisanten auftretenden Sgt. Slaughter, welcher mittlerweile den Titel der WWF hielt. Mit seinem Sieg wurde Hogan zum dritten Mal WWF Champion, musste diesen Titel jedoch schon am 27. November des gleichen Jahres wieder abgeben. Dabei verlor er in einem legendären Kampf den Titel bei der Survivor Series 1991 an den damaligen Neuling The Undertaker, der durch den Eingriff von Ric Flair beeinflusst wurde. Nur sechs Tage später gewann Hogan den Titel bei dem einmaligen PPV Tuesday in Texas wieder zurück. Der Titel wurde ihm aber umgehend wieder aberkannt, da er zu unfairen Mitteln gegriffen hatte (er warf dem Undertaker Asche ins Gesicht). Hogan gab bekannt, über einen Rücktritt vom Wrestling nachzudenken und wurde bei Wrestlemania VIII am 5. April 1992 in seinem Match gegen Sid Justice verabschiedet. Dies sollte vorerst Hogans letztes Match sein. Abschied von der WWF Nach einer fast einjährigen Pause kehrte Hogan im Januar 1993 in den Ring zurück, um mit Brutus Beefcake in dessen Auseinandersetzung gegen Money Inc. aufzutreten. Noch am gleichen Abend gewann Hogan bei Wrestlemania IX in einem spontanen Match seinen mittlerweile 5. WWF-Titel, ein damaliger Rekord. Sein Gegner war Yokozuna, welcher erst wenige Minuten zuvor selbst WWF-Champion geworden war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt deutete alles darauf hin, dass Hogan wieder an seine großen Zeiten anknüpfen konnte, was sich in der Folgezeit jedoch als Trugschluss erweisen sollte. Beim King of the Ring - Turnier, welches zum ersten Mal als eigener PPV stattfand, musste Hogan seinen Gürtel gegen Yokozuna verteidigen. Man ließ Hogan jedoch verlieren, da Vince McMahon neue Probleme mit einem sich anbahnenden Steroid-Skandal hatte und große, muskulöse Wrestler wie Hogan aus dem Verkehr zog und auf kleinere, technisch stärkere Wrestler wie Bret Hart setzen musste. Nach einer Reihe von Kämpfen gegen Yokozuna auf einer Europatour, verließ Hogan schließlich die WWF. Nachdem Hogan die WWF verlassen hatte, legte er zunächst vom Wrestling eine Pause ein und konzentrierte sich auf neue Filmprojekte und TV-Auftritte. World Championship Wrestling In Juni 1994 wurde Hogan mit einem lukrativen Angebot zu der von Medienmogul Ted Turner gemanagten World Championship Wrestling gelockt, welche damals der Hauptkonkurrent der WWF war. Eine Klausel im Vertrag sicherte Hogan die absolute kreative Kontrolle über seinen TV-Charakter zu. Die Vertragsunterzeichnung fand am 11. Juni in Disney World in Orlando nach einer rot-gelben Konfettiparade statt. Die Offiziellen der WCW (allen voran Eric Bischoff, der Hogan von dem Comeback überzeugt hatte) spekulierten bei diesem Coup darauf, die glorreichen Zeiten von Hulkamania wiederbeleben und damit die WWF von der Position des Marktführers verdrängen zu können. Es war ihnen aber bewusst, dass es schwer war, viele der eingefleischten WCW-Fans, welche besonders im Süden der USA beheimatet waren, von Hogans Wert zu überzeugen.thumb|200px|right|Hulk Hogan in der WCW Gleich in seinem Debütmatch am 17. Juli gewann Hogan den WCW World Heavyweight Championship, als er WCW Legende Ric Flair in einem lange erwarteten Traummatch besiegen konnte. Nachdem er über die nächsten 18 Monate Auseinandersetzungen mit Flair, Vader und der Dungeon of Doom hatte, gab Hogan den Titel wieder ab. Die Hoffnung der Offiziellen auf einen Push der WCW durch die Verpflichtung von Hogan erfüllte sich jedoch nicht, da der Stern des Hulksters nun endgültig zu sinken begann und er nur noch gelegentlich in WCW-Shows auftrat. Das Publikum war mit der Zeit der rot-gelben Figur, welche im Großen und Ganzen seit ihrem Erscheinen in der WWF vor mehr als 10 Jahren unverändert geblieben war, langsam überdrüssig und wollte jüngere, aufregendere Stars wie Chris Benoit und Eddie Guerrero sehen. Hollywood Hogan Hogan zog aus seinem anhaltenden Popularitätsverlust die Konsequenzen und kehrte am 7. Juli 1996 als Bösewicht zurück (seit 1981 hatte er keinen Heel mehr gespielt). Er färbte seinen Bart schwarz und nannte sich von nun an Hollywood Hogan. Hogan definierte den Heel-Charakter neu, d. h. anders als der traditionelle Bösewicht war Hollywood Hogan eine Figur mit mehr Realitätsnähe. Viele sehen in Hollywood Hogan daher einen der besten und effektivsten Heels in der Geschichte des Pro-Wrestling. Hogans Wandlung zum Bösewicht signalisierte darüber hinaus allgemein eine Veränderung der Charaktere im Wrestling, die dazu führte, dass in den kommenden Jahren die Grenzen zwischen Gut und Böse verschwammen und Gimmicks weitestgehend verschwanden. Trotz des spürbaren Rückgangs der Popularität des Hulk Hogan – Charakters verursachte dieser radikale Imagewandel große Aufregung. Bei der nächsten Nitro-Show am folgenden Tag verkündete Eric Bischoff, die WCW und Hogan hätten seit Sonntagabend angeblich hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende Beschwerden von Eltern bekommen, deren Kinder die ganze Nacht geweint und ihre Fanartikel des Hulksters zerstört hätten. Mit Hollywood Hogan betrat auch ein neues Stable namens nWo die Bühne der WCW. Mit dieser Storyline gelang es der WCW endlich, die Spitze im Wrestlingbusiness zu erringen. Unter anderem erzielten sie mit ihrer Montagssendung 83 Mal bessere Einschaltquoten als die Konkurrenz von der WWF. Zudem war das schwarz-weiße nWo-Shirt 1997 einer der am meisten verkauften Fanartikel. Nachdem Hogan am 10. August 1996 den Giant besiegen durfte, gewann er wiederholt den WCW-Titel, welchen er bis Ende 1997 erfolgreich verteidigen konnte. Seine Gegner in dieser Zeit waren u. a. Randy Savage und Roddy Piper. Erst fast ein Jahr nach seinem Titelgewinn musste Hogan den Titel an Lex Luger abgeben. 5 Tage später bereits bekam er den Titel zurück. Im Dezember 1997 verlor Hogan den Titel bei StarrCade in einem stark beworbenen Match an Sting. Das Match wurde über 8 Monate so gut wie möglich aufgebaut und sorgte für den meistgekauften PPV in der Geschichte der WCW. Nach einigen Matches, an denen u. a. auch Prominente wie Dennis Rodman, Jay Leno oder Karl Malone teilnahmen, verkündete Hogan schließlich seinen Rücktritt, da er angeblich auf das Geheiß seines Chefs Ted Turner für die bevorstehenden US-Präsidentschaftswahlen kandidieren wollte. Dies entpuppte sich jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit als PR-Gag und nach wenigen Tagen war Hogan an der Seite einer reformierten nWo wieder im Ring zu sehen. In einem Kampf am 4. Januar 1999 konnte Hogan zum mittlerweile 5. Mal den „WCW World Heavyweight Title“ erringen, den er aber am 14. März wieder verlor. Im Juli ließ man Hogan mit der nWo brechen und er wurde wieder zum rot-gelben Babyface Hulk Hogan. Bei Halloween Havoc 1999, sollte Hogan seinen erneut gewonnenen WCW-Champion-Titel gegen Sting verteidigen. Hogan kam in Straßenkleidung in den Ring und ließ sich widerstandslos pinnen. Von da an war Hogan 4 Monate nicht mehr im TV zu sehen. Laut seinem Buch Hollywood Hulk Hogan wurde er vom damaligen neuen Kreativchef Vince Russo gebeten, eine Auszeit zu nehmen, ohne einen Termin für eine Rückkehr ins Auge zu fassen, dem er schließlich trotz einiger Vorbehalte zustimmte. Der Vince-Russo-Shoot Nach seiner Rückkehr kämpfte Hogan gegen Lex Luger, Ric Flair und Billy Kidman. Im April wurde er dabei während des Bash at the Beach 2000 in eine nicht geplante Aktion (Shoot) mit Vince Russo verwickelt. Hogan sollte bei dieser Veranstaltung gegen Jeff Jarrett um den WCW World Heavyweight Title antreten. Dabei spielte Hogan nicht zum ersten Mal seine Option der „kreativen Kontrolle“ aus und bestand darauf zu gewinnen, da er noch bei einigen PPVs auftreten wollte. Russo war sauer auf Hogan, weil er seiner Meinung nach nicht mehr Champion sein sollte. Daher forderte er kurz vor Beginn des Kampfes Jarrett auf, sich auf den Ringboden zu legen und sich vom Gegner pinnen zu lassen. Ein sichtbar verwirrter Hogan pinnte Jarrett, ging zum Mikrofon und teilte Russo mit, wegen „Bullshit” wie diesem gehe es mit der Company bergab. Daraufhin kam Russo zum Ring und sagte, er wollte die „alten Leute” endlich loswerden. Da Hogan wegen seines Status nicht jobben (verlieren) wollte, wurde als Konsequenz ein neuer WCW World Heavyweight Championship-Gürtel erschaffen, um den Booker T und Jarrett noch an diesem Abend kämpfen sollten. Das war das letzte Mal, dass Hogan bei der WCW im TV auftrat. Er reichte später eine Verleumdungsklage gegen Russo ein, welche aber abgewiesen wurde. Comeback bei der WWE Bis Ende 2001 zog sich Bollea alias Hulk Hogan weitestgehend aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück. In dieser Zeit musste er einige schwere Schicksalsschläge verkraften, wie zum Beispiel den Tod seines Vaters Peter im Dezember 2001. Aber auch als Wrestler war Hogan zu diesem Zeitpunkt alles andere als unumstritten, da viele Fans die Ansicht vertraten, dass er mittlerweile zu alt für diesen Sport sei und jüngere Talente zu lange unten gehalten habe. Hogan wollte das Gegenteil beweisen. Nach dem Niedergang der WCW im März 2001 unterzog sich Hogan einer Knie-OP, um wieder in den Ring steigen zu können. Als Test trat Hogan in einem Match für die XWF von Jimmy Hart an. Aufgrund seines immer noch großen Namens durfte er Curt Hennig besiegen und bewies sich als fit genug für eine Rückkehr zur WWF.thumb|200px|left|Hollywood Hogan Hogan kehrte als der Anführer der ursprünglichen nWo mit Scott Hall und Kevin Nash zurück. Am 17. März 2002 hatte er bei Wrestlemania X8 ein denkwürdiges Match gegen The Rock. Es war Hogans einziges Match bei einer Wrestlemania als Heel. Entgegen den Erwartungen bejubelten ihn aber die 68.237 Fans im SkyDome in Toronto so frenetisch, dass er während des Kampfes zum Face wurde und der eigentliche Superstar The Rock ausgebuht wurde. The Rock gewann das Match und half Hogan, der danach von Hall und Nash angegriffen wurde. Im Frühling 2002 war er nach einem Sieg gegen Triple H bei Backlash für etwa einen Monat Undisputed Champion der WWF/WWE (die WWF wurde am 6. Mai in WWE umbenannt). Nach einer Niederlage gegen Brock Lesnar im August 2002 legte er eine Pause ein. 2003 kehrte Hogan abermals zurück und trat erneut gegen The Rock an, gegen den er aber bei No Way Out verlieren musste. Bei Wrestlemania XIX besiegte er Vince McMahon. Dabei trat Hogan noch einmal als „Hulk Hogan” auf (er griff das alte Hulk Rules-Logo auf und hatte nun „Hulk still Rules” auf seinem T-Shirt stehen). Mr. America Mr. America war ein Alter Ego von Hulk Hogan. Hogan versteckte sich dabei hinter einer Maske, war aber trotzdem relativ leicht zu erkennen. Außerdem benutzte er mit „Real American” die gleiche Einmarschmusik, welche er schon als Hulk Hogan hatte. Hintergrund des Ganzen war eine Storyline, in der er von Vince McMahon gezwungen wurde, den Rest seines Vertrages auszusitzen, da dieser seine Niederlage bei Wrestlemania nicht verkraften konnte und Hulkamania ein für allemal vernichten wollte. Nach einer Begegnung mit Roddy Piper fand der letzte Auftritt von Mr. America bei der Smackdown-Ausgabe vom 26. Juni 2003 statt, wo Big Show, Shelton Benjamin und Charlie Haas in einem 6-Mann Tag Team Match Mr. America, Kurt Angle und Brock Lesnar besiegten und Big Show Mr. America pinnen konnte. Nach der Show nahm Mr. America seine Maske ab, um den Fans zu zeigen, dass er wirklich Hulk Hogan war. Hogan kündigte anschließend aus Frust über das Kreativteam die Zusammenarbeit mit der WWE. Offiziell wurde er am 3. Juli 2003 bei Smackdown gefeuert, als das Video gezeigt wurde, in dem er seine Maske abnahm. In den Monaten danach wurde Big Show als der Mann beworben, der Hogan in den Ruhestand geschickt hatte. Ironischerweise wurde Big Show 1995 von Hogan selbst entdeckt, der ihn damals als große Bedrohung für Hogans WCW-Titel aufgebaut hatte. Einige Monate nach dem Ende von Mr. America hatte Hogan ein Match für New Japan Pro Wrestling und schlug Masahiro Chono bei der Veranstaltung Ultimate Crush II. Hogan hatte damals geplant, für Total Nonstop Action Wrestling aufzutreten, aber eine weitere Knie-OP unterbrach die Verhandlungen, die danach nicht mehr zum Abschluss gebracht wurden. Aufnahme in die Hall of Fame Am 2. April 2005 wurde Hulk Hogan von Sylvester Stallone in die WWE Hall of Fame eingeführt. Der Hulkster wurde mit mehrminütigen stehenden Ovationen begrüßt, bevor er seine Dankesrede halten konnte. Während der Rede wurde Hogan mehrmals von den Fans unterbrochen, die noch einen letzten Kampf von ihm sehen wollten. In der Nacht darauf tauchte Hogan bei Wrestlemania 21 auf, um Eugene bei einem Angriff von Muhammad Hassan und Shawn Daivari beizustehen. Bei Backlash am 1. Mai 2005 gab Hogan den Fans, was sie wollten und kämpfte mit Shawn Michaels gegen Hassan und Daivari. Die „One more Match“-Sprechchöre hörten aber nicht auf und am 27. Juni wurde Hogan als der bis dahin unbekannte Tag Team Partner von WWE Champion John Cena und Shawn Michaels in einem Match gegen Chris Jericho, Christian und Tyson Tomko angekündigt. Seitdem wird Hulk Hogan als Teilzeit-Wrestler gesehen, der ab und zu bei einigen wenigen Shows auftritt, vorzugsweise bei großen Veranstaltungen wie Wrestlemania. Icon vs. Legend Am 4. Juli 2005 trat Hogan bei RAW im Talkshow-Segment „Carlito's Cabana“ auf. Nachdem Carlito provokante Fragen über Hogans Tochter Brooke gestellt hatte, ließ man Hogan gegen Carlito angehen. Daraufhin erschien Kurt Angle, welcher noch mehr schmutzige Bemerkungen über Brooke machte. Hogan wurde von Carlito und Angle angegriffen, als Shawn Michaels ihm zu Hilfe kam. Am gleichen Abend ließ man Hogan und Michaels ihre Gegner Carlito und Angle in einem Tag Team Match besiegen. Während der Feier ihres Sieges ging Michaels plötzlich auf Hogan los und verließ die Halle. In der folgenden Woche ließ man Michaels Hogan zu einem Kampf beim SummerSlam herausfordern und Hogan akzeptieren. Weder Hogan noch Michaels hatten bis dahin ein Match beim Summerslam verloren. Die beiden bestritten das Hauptmatch des Abends, das Legend vs. Icon genannt wurde. Hogan bestand auch dieses Mal darauf das Match zu gewinnen. Michaels begegnete dem Ganzen daher mit „Overselling“. Nach einem Legdrop holte sich Hogan den vertraglich zugesicherten Sieg. Michaels zeigte sich im Anschluss ziemlich frustriert über die absolute kreative Kontrolle, welche Hogan ausübte, da er im Gegensatz zu diesem noch immer in entsprechender körperlicher Verfassung war. Es wurde ein zweites Match der Beiden geplant (dieses Mal ein Käfigmatch), aber da man sich erneut nicht einigen konnte, wurden die Pläne verworfen. Am 3. Oktober 2005 forderte Hogan Stone Cold Steve Austin zu einem Match für Wrestlemania 22 heraus, aber auch dieser Event scheiterte angeblich an der Forderung des Hulksters, Austin zu besiegen.thumb|200px|right|Hogan gegen Ende seiner Karriere Legend vs. Legend Killer Beim Saturday Night's Main Event tauchte Hogan mit seiner Tochter Brooke auf, um die Veröffentlichung ihrer CD zu bewerben. Während dieses Treffens erschien auch Randy Orton und forderte den Altmeister zu einem Kampf heraus, was Hogan akzeptierte. Nach einer entsprechenden Storyline sollten sie bei der Veranstaltung Summer Slam 2006 aufeinandertreffen. Im Vorfeld zum Summer Slam kamen Meldungen um eine Verletzung von Hulk Hogan auf. Diese wurden zur Besänftigung von Hogans Ego absichtlich gestreut, weil vorgesehen war, dass er im kommenden Kampf Randy Orton unterliegen sollte. Hogan bestand allerdings auf seine „Creative Control Klausel” und forderte den Sieg ein. Schließlich gab die WWE nach, kündigte aber das Duell der beiden nicht als Hauptkampf an. Erneutes Ende der Zusammenarbeit mit WWE Anfang Februar 2007 wurde das Profil und die Merchandise-Artikel von Hulk Hogan von der firmeneigenen Webseite der WWE genommen. Hogan selbst hatte zuvor in einer Radioshow angekündigt, dass er wahrscheinlich nie mehr für die WWE arbeiten wird. Der Grund für den plötzlichen Bruch liegt bei einer anderen TV-Show, in der Hogan live interne WWE-Daten zu Nach dem Bruch mit der WWE brachte sich Hogan bei TNA Wrestling ins Gespräch. Clash of the Legends Am 27. April 2007 besiegte Hulk Hogan beim Clash of the Legends im FedEx Forum Paul „the Great” Wight, nachdem er an ihm den Bodyslam zeigte und seinen Atomic Legdrop hinzugab. Dieses Match war eine Hommage an jenes denkwürdige Duell von Wrestlemania 3 im Jahr 1987, in welchem Hogan André the Giant besiegte. Sponsor des Events war „Memphis Wrestling“. Eigentlich war ein Match zwischen Jerry „The King“ Lawler und Hogan geplant, welches aber nie zustandekam, da Lawler deswegen Probleme mit seinem Arbeitgeber WWE bekommen hätte. WWE RAW Bei der Geburtstagsshow zum 15-jährigen Bestehen von RAW am 10. Dezember 2007 trat Hulk Hogan erneut für die WWE auf, indem er Hornswoggle bei einem Match gegen den Great Khali half. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Am 27. Oktober 2009 gab TNAW bekannt, dass Hulk Hogan bei der Promotion einen Vertrag unterzeichnet habe, was zwei Tage später bestätigt wurde. Seine Rolle blieb zunächst unklar. Nachdem Hogan Ende November des Jahres mit Ric Flair die „Let the Battle Begin“ Tour in Australien bestritten hatte, verkündete er am 5. Dezember sein TNAW Debüt für den 4. Januar 2010. Die Präsidentin der Promotion, Dixie Carter, gab Hogans Rolle so an, dass er in alle Abläufe der Show involviert sein würde. Zunächst tauchte Hogan dann als Nichtwrestler auf, bevor er im März 2010 wieder selbst in einem Tag Team Match in den Ring stieg. Hulk Hogan´s Celebrity Championship Wrestling Im Februar 2008 sprach Hogan in einem Interview mit The Sun über Pläne zusammen mit Eric Bischoff seine eigene Wrestling Promotion zu gründen. Er sagte, man habe schon einen Vertrag mit einem US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender ausgehandelt und auch der Vertrag für eine wöchentliche TV-Sendung sei unterschriftsreif. Einige Tage nach dieser Meldung wurde sie jedoch von Mike Johnson vom Pro Wrestling Insider revidiert. Es handelte sich bei der „neuen Promotion” um keine Wrestlingshow im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern vielmehr um eine Reality Show, in der Prominente das Wrestling erlernten und in diversen Show-Matches ihr Können unter Beweis stellten. Unter anderem traten dort der Basketballer Dennis Rodman und der Show Boxer Butterbean auf. Als Trainer fungierten unter anderem The Nasty Boys, Brutus Beefcake, Jimmy Hart und Eric Bischoff. Hogan selbst übernahm den Part des Jurors für die Bewertung der Leistungen der Prominenten. Titel *'2x AWA World Heavyweight Championship' *'1x NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship' *'7x WCW World Heavyweight Championship' *'1x WWE Tag Team Championship' *'6x WWF World Heavyweight Championship / WWE Undisputed Championship' *'2x WWE Royal Rumble Sieger 1990 & 1991' *'WWE Hall of Fame Mitglied seit 2005' Privates Hogan ist der Sohn des Italo-Amerikaners Pete Bollea und dessen Frau Ruth, die Vorfahren aus Frankreich, Italien und Panama hat. Bollea ist mit seiner Frau Linda seit 1983 verheiratet. Das Paar hat zwei Kinder, Brooke und Nick. Der Wrestler Horace Hogan ist sein Neffe. Laut Informationen des People-Magazines hat Hogans Ehefrau Linda nach 24 Jahren Ehe am 20. November 2007 die Scheidung eingereicht.People: Hulk Hogan's Wife Files for Divorce, 23. November 2007 The Sun berichtete inzwischen, dass dies nur einen Versuch darstelle, das Vermögen der Familie vor Schadenersatzforderungen zu schützen. Diese könnten drohen, nachdem Hogans Sohn Nick einen Freund bei einem illegalen Autorennen schwer verletzte.The Sun: Lawyer: Hulk divorce is a ruse, 28. November 2007 Inzwischen wurde der in Trennung lebende Hogan mit einer neuen Frau an seiner Seite gesehen, Jennifer McDaniel. E! Entertainment Television: Promis im Rampenlicht, 26. März 2008 Internet News: Hogan wieder glücklich Filmografie (ohne reine Wrestling-Filme) * 1982: Rocky III – Das Auge des Tigers * 1984: Auf der Jagd nach dem verlorenen Schatz (''Bimini Code) * 1984: Goldie and the Bears (TV) * 1986: Love Boat (Fernsehserie) * 1985–1986: Das A-Team (Fernsehserie) * 1989: Hulk Hogan – Der Hammer (No Holds Barred) * 1990: Gremlins 2 – Die Rückkehr der kleinen Monster (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) * 1991: Der Ritter aus dem All (Suburban Commando) * 1993: Mr. Babysitter (Mr. Nanny) * 1994: Thunder in Paradise * 1996: Baywatch – Die Rettungsschwimmer von Malibu (Fernsehserie) * 1996: Agent 00 – Mit der Lizenz zum Totlachen (Spy Hard) * 1996: Der Spion mit der Lizenz zum Prügeln (The Secret Agent Club) * 1996: Santa Claus mit Muckies (Santa with Muscles) * 1997: The Ultimate Weapon * 1997: Attack on Devil's Island (Assault on Devil's Island) – TV * 1998: McCinsey's Island * 1998: Mega Mountain Mission (3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain) * 1999: Susan (Suddenly Susan) – Fernsehserie * 1999: Shadow Warriors – Rache um jeden Preis (Shadow Warriors II: Hunt for the Death Merchant) – TV * 1999: Muppets aus dem All (Muppets from Space) * 2001: Walker, Texas Ranger (Fernsehserie) * 2005–2007: Hogan Knows Best (Fernsehserie / Realitysoap) * seit 2008: Brooke Knows Best (Fernsehserie / Realitysoap): Gastauftritte TV-Serien Thunder in Paradise 1994 wurde mit „Thunder in Paradise“ eine Fernsehserie mit Hulk Hogan in der Hauptrolle (siehe Filmografie) produziert. Darin spielen Hogan und Chris Lemmon, Sohn von Hollywood Legende Jack Lemmon, zwei ehemalige Navy-Soldaten, die ein futuristisches Schnellboot für die Navy entwickeln und damit auf Verbrecherjagd gehen. Nach 22 Episoden und drei Fernsehfilmen wurde das Projekt eingestellt. Hogan Knows Best Seit dem 10. Juli 2005 wird in den USA auf VH1 die TV-Reality-Soap Hogan Knows Best ausgestrahlt. Bisher wurden vier Staffeln gedreht, die ersten beiden Staffeln gab es in Deutschland auf MTV bereits zu sehen. Die Handlung bezieht sich auf die Hogan-Familie, die Hauptdarsteller sind Hulk Hogan, Linda Hogan, Nick Hogan und Brooke Hogan. Die Kamera begleitet die Familie beim Umzug in ein neues Haus, Pool-Partys mit anderen Wrestlern oder im Tonstudio, wenn Brooke ihr neues Album aufnimmt. American Gladiators Hulk Hogan moderierte die Neuauflage der Game Show American Gladiators auf NBC. Hulk Hogan's Celebrity Champion Wrestling Seit dem 18. Oktober 2008 strahlte der Sender CMT die Reality-Show aus, in der mehrere amerikanische Prominente ein Wrestlingtraining absolvierten. Näheres - siehe oben. Videospiele Hogan war u. a. auch Werbeträger für das Videospiel Legends of Wrestling. Einzugsmusik * Real American – Rick Derringer („The Wrestling Album“ With Hulk Hogan Theme „Real American“ by Rick Derringer) * Hulk Hogan & The Wrestling Boot Band: American Made (1994) * Jimi Hendrix – Voodoo Child (Reprise) (Seine Einzugsmusik als Hollywood Hogan) Sonstige * Green Jelly with Hulk Hogan: Leader Of The Gang (Single, 1995) Literatur * „Hollywood“ Hulk Hogan (Autorisierte Biografie, englisch), World Wrestling Entertainment Books, 2002, ISBN 0743456904 Quellen Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite * Hall of Fame-Profil auf WWE.com Kategorie:Geboren 1953 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Baseball Kategorie:Bodybuilding Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Wrestler aus den USA Kategorie:Wrestler aus Georgia Kategorie:Solo-Wrestler Kategorie:Tag-Team-Wrestler Kategorie:American Wrestling Association Kategorie:Independent Kategorie:National Wrestling Alliance Kategorie:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Kategorie:World Championship Wrestling Kategorie:World Wrestling Entertainment Kategorie:New World Order Kategorie:Hall of Fame of Wrestling Observer Newsletter Kategorie:Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Kategorie:WWE Hall of Fame